


Birthday Mismanagement

by Sethrine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday to Reader, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: You had a feeling Seteth had forgotten your birthday. As expected, he reacts poorly to the news, but it doesn’t dampen your spirits in the least.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Birthday Mismanagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelayan/gifts).



> This is a super special birthday gift for my lovely friend, Moni!! I hope you enjoy it, dear!

The church was alive with the bustle of daily activity, students gathering here and there to complete their services for the day while teachers bunkered down for tracking the final grades of the week.

You, luckily, had finished all your grading early, pleased with your pupils' progress as their young minds took in all the information you had been teaching them. You may have been on the younger side, yourself, but your expertise was a driving force to be reckoned with, and you were very diligent in making sure your students had the best care and education you could provide.

That aside, you were more than glad to be done for the day, smiling wistfully as you made your way down the hallway and into the audience chamber. It seemed even the archbishop had retired for the evening, as there was no trace of her to be seen, only that of a couple guards on stand-by.

You smiled at the pair standing at attention and made your way deeper into the room, turning left and entering the side room there, your true destination.

Seteth, as you had expected, was at his desk, perusing what looked to be a stack of student exams with an expression that was far too serious so early in the school year.

"I see you're still as busy as ever," you mused lightly, all but sauntering your way closer to the front of his desk.

Seteth acknowledged you with a gentle hum, his eyes still skimming over the paper currently in front of him.

"As you know, an aide's work is never done," he said with a sigh, "though I suppose there are merits to a short break, if you have need of me?"

"You can finish your work," you answered with a smile. "I just came by to see if I could expect you for my birthday dinner, since the students are working so hard to put it together."

"For your birth-?"

You could practically see the wheels in Seteth's head spinning as he pulled his attention away from the paper, repeating the words you had just said once more as if to test them both mentally and physically. Like a switch, his demeanor changed, lovely green eyes growing wide as he looked up at you with dismay.

"Today...is your birthday?" he questioned, to which you continued to smile and nodded your head lightly.

Seteth stood up abruptly from his chair, looking every bit a flustered mess.

"Today is your  _ birthday _ ," he repeated, his tone lamenting, "and I...oh, how could I have possibly forgotten? Surely I had marked it down somewhere. Could I have overlooked...no, certainly not!"

He had begun rummaging through some other papers on his desk rather abruptly, making a short mess of his otherwise usually tidy work area, all the while muttering things to himself about forgetfulness and lamenting his lack of effort in taking heed of what he deemed as an important day.

You rounded the desk and carefully grabbed at his hands before he could work himself any further into a fuss, pulling his attention back onto you. He was frowning, sure, but it was better than letting him destroy his desk arrangement while he was in a tizzy.

"I had a feeling you might have forgotten," you confessed, watching as his frown deepened, "but I don't hold it against you, you know! As you said, an aide's work is never done; you're a very dedicated and diligent man, one that I admire and adore very deeply."

You pulled his hands up to your lips and kissed at his knuckles, leaning against them after as you caught his hesitant stare.

"It's just a birthday, though I'd be more than happy to have your attentions for the rest of the evening."

Seteth was being rather expressive at that moment, eyes once again widening a fraction and cheeks taking on the barest hue of rosy pink. Still, his frown remained, and it was damning evidence how much he was affected by his, only briefly, absent mind.

"As your partner, I should be much more astute to such things," he admonished of himself, looking every bit as if you had chastised him for doing something uncouth.

"And having you as my partner," you began, fingers dancing up and down his arms in gentle strokes as his own fell to grasp lightly at your waist, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

There was a long moment of quiet contemplation between you both, eyes locked as you provided gentle physical comfort to help your words stick. It seemed to be doing the trick, as Seteth was looking much less dour as the seconds ticked by. Soon, he held a calmer presence, features soft once more and adoringly casted upon you.

"I feel undeserving of your good graces, but can't help but feel grateful, all the same."

You hummed as you stepped a bit further into his hold, leaning your head against his chest for a brief embrace.

"I'm just glad I didn't assign you to birthday cake duties, otherwise there wouldn't be one!"

Seteth nearly spluttered at your quip, his fingers pinching at your sides in retaliation. You giggled at the treatment, pushing away and giving a squeeze to his hand while doing so.

"I'll let you get back to it. Meet you in the dining hall?"

You waited for Seteth's affirmation before pulling away completely, intent on heading to the very place you had mentioned. The students hadn't been very secretive in their quest to make you a surprise birthday dinner, but you appreciated their quiet enthusiasm to throw it together, all the same.

It was as you were rounding the desk that you were stopped by Seteth's grip around your wrist, turning as he gently tugged you back to him. His expression was serious once more, but in a determined way, eyes still soft and adoring with intent as he held your gaze.

"Happy birthday," he murmured, words soft and sweet. You smiled just as sweetly for him, feeling your chest tighten and body tingle with the affection in such a simple phrase.

The following kiss was unexpected, but wholeheartedly welcomed, a soft declaration of devotion that almost never happened in such a public space. You took advantage of the moment and leaned in for another, just as surprised when Seteth pushed back with purpose, his hand coming up to cup your cheek.

Giggling from behind you had the aide pulling away rather abruptly with a gasp, his face immediately reddening at having been caught in such a predicament. It was incredibly adorable, if not just as amusing.

"F-Flayn!"

You turned, as well, to find Flayn at the entrance to Seteth's office, a mischievous smile in place at having caught the both of you in a public display of affection. You could only imagine the mortification at having one's own younger sibling find you in such an intimate predicament, and yet the humor of it still found its way to you.

"I thought, perhaps, that I might find you both here at such an hour," she explained, hand coming up to her mouth in amusement, "though I had no idea that you would be-!"

"Enough! That's enough, Flayn, thank you," Seteth spoke up quickly, unable to hide the heat in his face at his own embarrassment, made worse by her soft giggles.

"I only jest, dear brother! I truly did not mean to interrupt you, though I am afraid I could no longer keep the other students entertained by my stories for much longer. They are very eager to show off their hard work."

Embarrassment aside, Seteth seemed confused by his sister's words.

"The dinner, remember?" you supplied helpfully, of which had the aide almost flustered all over again.

"Right, yes, of course. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll meet you at the dining hall shortly."

"Looking forward to it," you mused, reaching up one last time to plant a kiss upon his cheek before saddling up to Flayn and taking her arm in your own.

Seteth watched as you and his sister -his  _ daughter _ , he swore he would tell you someday soon- walked side by side with vibrant smiles on each of your faces, already deep in conversation as you carried on towards the dining hall.

He smiled, hand coming up and pressing against his cheek, the one you had pressed your parting kiss to, and gave a wistful sigh.

It seemed, even in his forgetfulness, your birthday had been nothing short of a good one, with promises of more to come.

Good.

You deserved it.

And he would not make himself the fool next year, even if he had to mark every single calendar this side of Fodlan to remind him of your birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
